Sacrilege
by pretense
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. Shotacon. Sodomy. Lyserg x Marco. Deal with it...


**Title:** Sacrilege

**Anime:** Shaman King

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Marco/Lyserg

**Warnings/Notes:** This fic is **Yaoi, or Boy's Love meaning there is boy x boy sex**, I want to make that clear so that there wouldn't be anymore "AAAAAHHH Lyserg is not gay blah blah blah" and "Marco is a pedophile etcetera…" shit… The pairing is already written in the summary and here as well so deal with it… Read if you like the pair; if not who cares? Hit me with flames, I don't give a shit, everyone's free to write their own _fictional_ stories, don't take it as offense if you don't like a certain character paired up with another character you don't like, it's just pure imagination (that's why its called fan**fiction**) Why are you even bothering to read it if you don't like them when its already written plainly and simply that it's Yaoi and Marco and Lyserg are gonna have sex here, period. End of statement.

**XoXoXoXoX**

A white-clad boy sat on the turf, basking in the moonlight and the cold night's air gently caressing his face and green tresses. His emerald orbs lingering on the lake that shimmered and seemed to glow with the reflections of the stars and the moon on its gently rippling surface. The boy shut his eyes for a moment and sighed as he hugged his knees close to his chest in hopes of warming himself a little. His mind was slowly drifting to reminisce on the past events that had happened in his young years when he suddenly felt someone embrace him from behind, he tensed at first but eventually relaxed as he felt the familiar warmth wrap around him. He opened his eyes just as the man placed his head on his right shoulder, gazing at the lake as well.

"Marco…"

The name escaped the young boy's lips as he stared at the blonde man who was embracing him. His hands left his knees and settled on top of the other man's hands around his waist as he lay back against the man.

"What are you doing here, Lyserg? It's already late… I don't think Maiden-sama would forgive you easily if she found out that you're strolling out of bounds again… and I know that you're well, aware that this place is a _little_ way off of our camp…"

Indeed lakeside that they were at right now was separated from camp by a rather large grove of trees. The boy named Lyserg, gave a small shrug, and replied "I'm sorry… It's just that I wanted to have sometime alone… To think, about stuff…"

"You're thinking of your parents again, aren't you?" the older man stated as though reading the boy's mind.

The boy responded with a small sad smile, "This is just like the first time that we met here… I felt glad back there, you know, when you told me that you cared…" he said in a quiet voice, remembering the said event that occurred not too long ago.

"I agree it is quite memorable to me as well and right now is somehow like it, but only this time, you're not crying your eyes out and cursing that bastard Hao for killing your parents…" Marco murmured as he nuzzled Lyserg's cheek, placing kisses along his jaw line causing the kid to give a slight shiver. "So what do you say we make more memories here…" he added just barely above a whisper directly into the young boy's ear as one of his hands slid from Lyserg's waist and teasingly began to caress on his crotch.

"M-Marco… What if s-someone sees us…?" Lyserg gasped as his face started to flush from the touches that the man was giving him. It had been a while since their last _encounter_ but he knew how much he wanted this, he longed for this every night for this was the only time that Lyserg had felt that there was really someone who loved him… And although he sometimes thought that the older X-Law was only doing this to have his body since the man had still to say those three words that he longed to hear but everything was pushed to the back of his mind as Marco flipped him over so that he was now lying on the grass with the blond man on top of him.

Marco stared down at Lyserg's flushed face, his emerald orbs were half-hidden beneath his eyelids and his pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed through his mouth in quick and short puffs of air. He then moved his hands to support the boy's head and back as he leaned down and kissed the boy. Lyserg was slowly kissing him back as his arms encircled the blond man's neck. Marco continued his lip lock with the boy making both of them breathless and in desperate need of air, they parted for a few seconds before they were at it again, Marco's hand left the boy's head and back as he started to undress the younger X-Law. Lyserg gasped as his clothes were removed, his bare skin meeting with the cold air, which Marco took as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger one's mouth. His tongue explored the green-haired boy's mouth, having grown quite a liking to the taste that resided in it and even having a little tongue war with Lyserg's tongue.

Lyserg moaned as Marco's hands rubbed his nipples, arousing him even more. Marco was now sucking on his neck, leaving small bite marks here and there, trailing peppered kisses down the boy's chest. Meanwhile, Lyserg could only moan and gasp and pull the blond man closer, desperate for more contact as Marco takes full control of him taking his aroused member in both hands. He looked up at Lyserg who looked kind of dazed but was still looking at him through his half-lidded eyes with his red hued cheeks and pale skin bathing under the moon's light making him look like a heaven-sent angel. Marco kissed the tip of Lyserg's cock before he put it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Spasms of what seemed to be electric shocks coursed throughout the young boy's body at the older man's ministrations; Lyserg arched his back from the ground pushing his member deeper into the warm moist cave that was Marco's mouth.

Marco pulled back and stood, his eyes never leaving his prey, his pants were now uncommonly tight; Lyserg pushed himself up using his elbows, with his upright shaft in between his bent legs, he was panting slightly and small beads of sweat were covering his and Marco's body. The blond X-Law quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his zipper, and pulled down his pants with his boxers in just one go. He told Lyserg to kneel, which the British obliged to do, and with just one nod from the blond, the younger one knew what he would be doing next. He gently took hold of Marco's hardened member and put in into his mouth and began to coat it with his saliva. His small tongue licking its surfaces and tip, making small suctions at it as well until the older man told him to stop which he did with a hint of unsatisfaction.

Marco then had Lyserg pinned to the ground once again as he positioned himself at the green-haired boy's entrance. He took one deep breath before he forced himself into the boy, Lyserg couldn't stop the scream that came from his throat; he and Marco had done this many times before but it was still painful, although now there was the sense of pleasure of knowing that the one he loved was inside of him. Marco couldn't help the feeling of lust as he felt the young British's muscles tighten around his cock, he then took hold of Lyserg's shoulders and he slowly started to move in and out of the boy. Moans and gasps never ceased to escape from the younger one's parted lips as the blonde's thrusts in and out of him moved in a quickening pace and became more forceful. Lyserg was holding onto Marco's shoulders with everything that he could, his back arching off of the ground again, his own penis desiring more contact; it met with the front of the older X-Law's clothes and was fulfilled with the friction that it received from the blonde's close contact with his body and agile movements. The knots that he felt around his private region were becoming tighter and tighter with each thrust that he received; a thin layer of sweat was now covering his entire body and both of them were panting a bit.

The blonde X-Law then sat up and placed the younger one on his pelvic region, giving the British the chance to move on his own. Lyserg understood and at once began to push himself up and down and began to form a steady rhythm with Marco's arms wrapped around his small waist, their lips meeting in passionate kisses as his movements became faster and faster until he felt Marco suddenly tense up against him and release his seed within him which somehow triggered him and it was as though the knots just suddenly tightened and then broke apart, he felt a most unexplainable feeling of liberation as his orgasm spilled onto the front of Marco's clothes. After that he felt numb and let himself fall onto the older X-Law's arms, he felt his own semen stick onto his bare chest upon contact with the clothes and it mixed with the sweat already on his body making him feel all sticky. His face fell onto the blonde's chest and he just stayed there as he tried to gather up his strength listening to the blonde's heartbeats, feeling the other's hands caressing his hair. He felt himself being lifted up a bit before a small throe of pain made itself known as Marco pulled out his now limp cock from within Lyserg, but he was settled down again but now there was the presence of the older man's flaccid member pressed up against his own, causing the green-haired boy to voice out a soft gasp earning him a small chuckle from the man who's arms were surrounding him.

"You liked that, didn't you, Lyserg?" came Marco's low, drawling voice as his hand went down to the younger boy's anus feeling his own semen drip from it, making the young one give an involuntary shiver at his actions

The British allowed the other to continue his exploration of his back until he finally found enough strength to ask the question that had begun to plague his mind a long time ago, "Marco…?" he started rather unsurely, "I-I just wanted to know… Wh-What _am_ I to you…?" His eyes were still closed but he forced them open when he felt Marco's gloved hands tilting his chin up, his emerald orbs met azure eyes that carefully studied him.

Marco saw uncertainty within the emerald sea of the younger X-Law's eyes, but there was a speck of hope, but hope for what? He did not know the answer to that itself. In fact, he had never really thought what anything meant to him, he hadn't really paid much importance to the things or people around him, except of course to their leader, the Iron Maiden Jeanne, whom he had placed his full trust and service… But the question was: who was this young British boy to him? Was he important to him? _His mind answered him with an instant 'yes'_. How important, then? But for that he was met with unexplainable silence. He had seen Lyserg as a friend, yes, but as a lover? He knew that their age difference was unspeakable and people would probably be disgusted if they ever knew that they have a relationship but that still doesn't answer his question. Even though he would always act cold towards the boy in front of others, deep within the depths of his complex mind he is always alert and was constantly worried about the boy's well-being. Lately, he was often times stealing glances at the British, always careful not to be caught by the others and he found himself half-smiling whenever the younger X-Law was smiling at him. He slowly observed the green-haired boy that was pressed up against him, Lyserg was still staring up intently at him waiting for his answer, his frail arms were surrounding the blond man's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist.

A chill night breeze then chose to blow at that very moment, breaking the two X-Laws' concentration. Lyserg went shifted closer to the blonde man, searching for more warmth against his bare skin. A small chuckle escaped the older man's lips as he watched the young British's actions, then he placed both hands under the green-aired one's armpits and lifted the boy off of him as he stood up, saying, "I think we should have you dressed up first, before anything else…" as he looked up and down at the young one's shivering form before setting the kid back on the ground where the young on found his discarded clothes just a few feet away and began to re-dress himself under the watchful eyes of the blonde X-Law who had pulled his pants up again and was now busy with buckling back his belt. When both were properly dressed, Marco went to Lyserg and told him that they should head back to their camp site.

"But Marco, you still haven't answered my question…" Lyserg stated quietly as he looked down on the turf underneath his feet.

The blonde man placed a hand on the younger X-Law's shoulder, making the said boy to look up at him, he then kneeled on one knee and spoke to the other, "I still have yet to find my answer to your question, Lyserg… I am still unable to determine what my true feelings are towards you, but I am certain that you are a person of special importance to me…"

The green-haired boy flushed deep crimson upon hearing the man's words, it wasn't' exactly the 'direct-to-the-point' answer that he had been hoping for but nonetheless he couldn't help but feel elate since the man the he knew he cared for the most had felt that he was of 'special importance'.

Marco then moved his hands towards the younger boy's chin and leaned in closer as he brought the younger one's face nearer to his until their lips met in a sweet, short kiss. When they parted the blonde man gave one last advice to his junior, "Remember, we must not let anyone know of us as of yet, you understand…"

"Even Maiden-sama?" Lyserg asked not wanting to have secrets from his leader since he knew of the dismal punishments that the Iron Maiden gave when anyone goes against her will.

"Yes… because sometimes even Maiden-sama needs to be kept out of certain things, my dear Lyserg…" replied Marco as he stood up, his glasses catching the moonlight making his eyes imperceptible due to the reflection of the light as his lips curved into small smirk.

Lyserg could only blink in confusion but before he could do anything else, he was lifted off the ground and carried bridal-style by the older X-Law back towards their campsite, and he could only hope that no one saw them…

**XoXoXoXoX**

**Owari**

**XoXoXoXoX**

**A/N:** Plotless and they are so fuckin' OOC, I know… Well this IS my first lemon and SK fic… -shrug-


End file.
